Although the marketing of particulate detergent compositions packaged in cartons is common practice, this imposes constraints both on their formulation and methods of production. For example the compositions must be free flowing and have an attractive appearance to the consumer, and the ingredients should not segregate during transport and storage. The products must also be safe, both for contact with the skin and in the event of accidental ingestion; in particular, the compositions should not contain too high a level of alkaline material, although alkalinity is beneficial for detergent properties.
When using washing machines which have a rotating drum in which the fabrics are placed, there can also be substantial losses of conventionally dosed detergent powder by retention in the dispenser and by its accumulation in the dead spaces beneath the drum, such as the drain hose.
In our Belgian Pat. No. 867 039 (U.S. application Ser. No. 905,680) there are described detergent products which comprise particulate detergent compositions contained within a closed water-insoluble bag which has a water-sensitive seal, whereby the contents of the bag are discharged on contact of the bag with water. These products give consumer benefits both by way of improved efficiency in the use of the detergent compositions and in greater convenience of use.